


梦魇

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: Warning：人外，触手，双性，怀孕，产卵，生子，撕裂，精神损坏，道具+放置，异教，只有更多没有更少，请一定谨慎入内。





	梦魇

这孩子是妖精的笑声，  
是恶魔的种子，  
他将给你们带来不幸，  
也将让你们在“它”的威严下幸存；  
他是来自深渊的花，  
他是龙的眼睛；  
等他成熟，  
等她成熟，  
就将这梦魇献上。

 

——独角兽。

 

萨列里站在神庙空旷的大厅里，看着白袍祭司的背影发愣。他还是第一次走进这里：神庙从不对除了祭司以外的人开放，但凡偷偷进入此地的人从来是活不见人死不见尸。那白色的身影阖上大门转过身来，金色的长发从兜帽里倾泻而出，挡住了他半边脸颊。未被遮掩的那侧嵌着一只碧色的眼睛，长长的睫毛在空气中抖动了一下，带着种异样的柔软。见萨列里盯着他发愣，白袍祭司笑了笑，伸出手在他面前打了个响指。  
“叫我莫扎特吧，萨列里小先生。”  
萨列里猛地回过神来，为自己的冒犯感到有些不好意思。他连忙想要道歉，对方却指着大厅中央的石台先一步开口：“脱掉，躺上去。”  
这个要求一下让他的脸有些发白了。年轻人抓住自己的衣领摇了摇头，祭司便只是看着他，目光中流露出一丝嘲弄。这样的眼神让萨列里如坠冰窟：它实在太过熟悉，也太过令他憎恶，这样的眼神伴随着他全部的生命，随之而来的还有冰冷的责骂和无止境的折磨。不被允许出门造就了他苍白的皮肤，而常年的体力劳动和剩饭菜更是让他的身高和形态都远比同龄人瘦小，他甚至只能闭着眼睛走来这里：不算太强烈的日光都让他的眼睛疼痛不已。  
莫扎特已经走到石台边，转过身来看到萨列里还站在原地，便露出一个有些不满的表情来。他的手自宽大的袍子下露出来，肌肤和萨列里一样苍白，纤瘦的手腕看上去比惊慌失措的年轻人还要脆弱两分，随意在空中一晃，便凭空接下一盏点着蜡烛的灯台来，将室内照的通透。  
“你知道自己是为何来。”  
萨列里当然知道。他从小便被唾骂是诅咒缠身的妖异，年幼时也知道要绕着窗子走以免被砸进来的石块嗑个头破血流。那对被称为父母的人无数次把他关在黑屋里，只留下冰冷的一句“反正养大了也是要送去当祭品的”，还小的孩子不知道什么是祭品，只从身边人的语句里揣摩到自己是不详的，是丑陋的，是异常的，他的存在意义便是长大——长大，然后被送给“它”。  
它又是什么呢？是凶狠的野兽吗，还是坏脾气的女人？它会把自己开膛破肚，还是按在水缸里淹死，又或者整个吞掉？  
无知的幻想成为黑暗中孩子的唯一乐趣，他从恐惧到释然，再到将之作为一种期待——萨列里知道这一天迟早会来，在那些无边无际的痛苦里，他甚至期待这样的结局。白袍祭司似乎能看穿他内心所想，翠绿的眼瞳里是天真的残忍，他说你无法抗拒，你不会抗拒，这是你的命运。  
萨列里最终垂下手来。他解开身上衣服的纽扣，将自己脱至一丝不挂，赤裸着双脚走向那个石台。躺下之后便只能看到白色的穹顶，一匹独角兽被钉死在那里，修长的角垂直于地面悬挂在半空中。而莫扎特的手抚上他的喉结，触感如意料中一般冰凉。  
“我会让你更完美。”  
他的手环绕上萨列里的脖颈，又向下滑过分明的肋骨，在平坦的乳房上逗留片刻，用指甲的边缘刮蹭着乳晕。那小巧的乳头很快被逗弄地挺立起来，莫扎特像揉弄花茎一般搓揉了两下，便看到它泛起艳丽的深红色来。他暂且放过了这可怜的小家伙，伸手一路向下，亲吻了平坦的小腹——这吓得萨列里猛地吸了口气。然后莫扎特的手指滑到了还未勃起的性器上，未经人事的茎身泛着粉色，安静地垂在两腿之间。握住它的时候莫扎特感受到萨列里的颤抖，他可以想象那种羞怯混合着恐惧的表情，但还是将它和睾丸拨开，露出下面藏着的秘密——伴随着主人的呼吸微微收缩着，本应只出现于女性身上的生殖器官。  
当他触碰到阴唇的时候，莫扎特清晰地听到了被强压下音量的啜泣声。他伸出一指探进那两片柔软的花瓣之间，感受到些许的潮湿：这具身体因为刚才那简单的撩拨动情，敏感而青涩。阴道口因为过度的紧张还收缩着，拒绝任何异物的造访，却流出些许的血液来：那是初潮的迹象，意味着子宫已经成熟到足以受孕。  
天生的怪异之处被人审视玩弄着，过量的羞耻几乎让萨列里无法维持稳定的呼吸。本来平放在身体两侧的手紧紧抓着石台边缘，他无法也不敢合上腿，只能小声哀求。  
“请不要看，莫扎特，请别看……”  
他甚至不敢挪下视线去看自己的下身，只能盯着穹顶落泪，模糊的视野中他仿佛看到那匹独角兽的眼球转动了一下，但随即唇上传来的触感就让萨列里停止了思考：莫扎特亲吻了他，仅止于嘴唇相接。  
这是他得到的第一个吻。莫扎特的嘴唇柔软，不像他的指尖那般冰凉。  
“很漂亮。”  
翠绿的眼睛眯了起来，上挑的眼尾让这个笑容更佳风情万种。萨列里不由自主地沉溺了进去，那句再普通不过的陈述句也成为毋庸置疑的事实，他为这个小小的夸赞而感到欣喜，连手指探入阴道的感觉都变得新奇而可以容忍。  
这次的阻力要小得多，血液和阴道自带的潮湿环境足够手指进出，莫扎特向两侧按压着花穴的内壁，感受着那些柔软的肉体吸吮着自己的手指，在它退出时恋恋不舍地挽留。于是他又伸了两根手指进去向着两侧拓展，看着那穴道宛如真的花朵一样绽开。萨列里为空气流动的些许刺激而喘息了一声，莫扎特便又笑了，并起两指在穴道里抽动起来，落在外面的拇指则按住了阴蒂，用指腹碾过那一小块肌肤。  
初经人事的祭品几乎立刻达到了高潮，阴茎还处于半硬的状态可怜兮兮地立在半空，血液和淫水却已经混合着从花穴里流了出来，淌在白色的石台上。萨列里还没从令他恍惚的快感中回过神来，脖颈上传来的窒息感就让他猛地一窒。  
莫扎特伸出另一只手抚摸着他脖子上凭空出现的项圈和锁链，在萨列里额头印上一吻。  
“这里就是你新的住处啦。”  
从那散乱的金色长发下，萨列里看到和垂死的独角兽一样的红色眼瞳。

 

——祭品。

 

神庙里说不上黑，但也并不足以让萨列里看清周围的一切。这里似乎连个可以称为灯台的东西都没有，不过联想起莫扎特凭空取物的习惯，这一点似乎也可以理解。窗户全都位于穹顶下缘的墙壁上，离着地面足有好几米的距离，厚重的彩色琉璃将一切投进的光扭曲渲染，最终朦胧地投在那些浮雕上。日光和月光在这种情况下变得难以辨析，更多的时候萨列里无力去想，他对时间的判断已经全来源于莫扎特——那位祭司每出现一次，萨列里便默默将它记成一天。  
衣袍摩擦过大理石地面的声音从某个角落传来，伴随着一盏灯火。莫扎特似乎只有见他的时候才会点灯，萨列里无从得知他在那些黑暗里的时光是如何度过，但至少灯光下的莫扎特和常人没什么两样，只是更苍白几分。白袍祭司伸手抚上他的脸，萨列里便驯服地靠过头去蹭他的掌心，这个动作带动了因为长久维持一个姿态有些僵硬的身体，连带着本来已经被忽视的异样快感又再次卷土重来。  
这乖巧的年轻人连鼻头都红了，茫然的眼睛里满是情欲带来的水雾。莫扎特松开手，失去了依靠的他便重新软躺在石台上，发出几声甜腻的呻吟。莫扎特伸手下去把他翻了翻，调整成平躺着的姿势，手指按压着微微有了些起伏的胸膛。  
“我不在的时间里，高潮了几次？”  
指腹传来的触感柔软，皮肤下薄薄的脂肪层和乳腺组织因为这外力而滑开，如果除去将乳头夹的殷红的精巧银夹，倒真像是少女刚刚发育的胸部了。莫扎特举着灯盏，将那对没什么存在感的乳房轮流拢在掌心打着转儿揉捏，被折磨得敏感不已的乳头随着这晃动受力，带来的分不清是疼痛还是欲望更多。  
“三……三次。”  
身体本已经麻木了这些刺激，莫扎特的触碰却永远能唤醒萨列里沉寂的感官。祭品的身下几乎立刻又潮湿了几分，他努力保持着清醒，试图用答案换取那人片刻的欣赏。莫扎特没有让他失望：坦诚的答案换来一个奖励的吻。  
除却脖子上的锁链之外，这具身体上并没有更多限制行动的镣铐，可萨列里从未试图离开过这个石台。他已然接受了自己的命运，接连不断的高潮和永远不会得到彻底抒解的欲望撕扯着他的神志，不断拖拽着他堕入深渊。莫扎特终于放过他的胸口，转而将手挪到了凸起的小腹上，那里的皮肤如同孕期一样微微鼓起，却不是平滑的曲线，反而显露出单独的球状线条。  
莫扎特略有些坏心眼地向下按了按，那些提前放进去的软球立刻互相影响着滑动挪移。萨列里几乎是立刻尖叫了出来，他本来打开着的双腿猛地夹紧，而下身则淌出了更多的液体：如果不是塞着的话，莫扎特毫不怀疑它们应该能喷出来。直直顶着所有者小腹的性器被红色的丝带束缚着，顶端没入一根只露出头部的珠簪。  
“前面还是后面？全部排出来的话，今天可以射一次哦。”  
祭司不容拒绝地掰开萨列里的腿，修长的手指兴味盎然地抚过湿的一塌糊涂的下身。红肿的阴唇间陷着黑色的巨物，几乎有幼童手臂粗细的柱体堵住了阴道，而上端的阴蒂则被银夹和细链与阴茎顶端的珠簪固定在了一起。后穴同样塞着黑色的道具，莫扎特握住底端旋转了半周，又收获到了手下这具身体的颤抖。于是他停下来，十分有耐心地等待着一个回复，仰躺着的人艰难地考虑了许久，终于做出了好似没什么区别的选择。  
“前面……”  
莫扎特没有被遮住的半侧脸做出了个挑眉的表情，他没有多浪费精力去评论，只是将那根陷在花穴中的假阳具缓慢往外拉了出去。本就是被外力顶入子宫的假卵趁着宫颈还未闭合争先恐后地跟着往外挤，被假孕的错觉折磨得发疯的祭品看到暂时解脱的曙光，整具身躯都放松了下来。察觉到这一点的白袍人若有所思地停住了手，随后毫无征兆地将假阳具一把推回了原位。  
放松的身体瞬间紧绷，莫扎特手下的腿从肌肉到脚尖都在颤抖，萨列里猛地向后仰过头去，从他喉咙里溢出几个破碎的，高到无法完整发音的哭腔。下意识收紧的宫颈反而让那些软球被卡在了子宫里，异常的酸胀感和依旧在滑动的球蹭过子宫内壁的感觉迫使他不得不双手紧紧抓住石台边缘，莫扎特却趁这个时间把那根阳具完全取了出去，随后笑着站到了一边，用实际行动告诉他自己不会施以任何援手。  
阴道蠕动着收缩，却因为过度的开拓而一时无法闭合，留下令人浮想联翩的孔洞。失去了惯性的辅助，萨列里只能试着自己打开阴道将那些卵状物排出去：他想象着女人生产时的样子，张开双腿沉下小腹去，努力挤压着那里的肌肉。哪怕他咬着嘴唇不去看自己的下身，他也知道这是多么荒唐的事情，性别错乱带来的耻辱感让他再一次流下泪水，而第一颗软球终于从宫颈中探头出来，被后面的同伴压进了产道。  
出口一旦打开，后续的事就容易了很多。当滑落出阴道口的拟卵与石台碰撞发出轻微的声响时，萨列里已经完全迷失在混沌的快感之中。怀孕，生产，也许还有乳汁——他正被改变成一个用来生育的容器，而他的孩子则注定不会是人类。  
不，不是改造，只能说是唤醒……他生来如此，这快感如此让他沉醉，为之疯狂。  
最后几个拟卵的排出并不容易，没有了子宫内的压力，只能依靠本身的力量将它们推出来。萨列里早已精疲力竭，当他中途实在无法控制地软下身来，那球体竟然因为阴道自动的收缩而往内部挪动了几分，重新抵在了阴道口上。这逆向的压感带来了触电般的快感，颤抖的四肢带动性器，又扯拽了红肿的阴蒂——他在失神中再次高潮。

 

——血。

 

今天又会是什么呢？  
疼痛，快乐，无外乎是这样的主题。单一的性欲也是让人厌倦的，让人寂寞到发狂的，哪怕自己安慰自己也无法得到任何改变的：萨列里深切地认识到了这一点。被滞留在两穴中的坚硬器物随着他的每一个翻身而挪动，甚至隔着脏器相碰，偶尔逼出两个不同的跳音。  
他需要一颗石子来打破这湖面，比如莫扎特，只有莫扎特。那白袍祭司不在他身边的时间里，萨列里偶尔会觉得自己也和身下这冰凉的石台化为一体。他不再需要进食和排泄，没有了睡眠的生理需求，从疲惫中恢复的也很快。莫扎特每次来的时候会带给他一碗比牛奶更粘稠些许的白色浆液，几乎没有味道，但喝下去却像酒精一样烧灼他的食道。萨列里不喜欢它，但当他老老实实喝掉之后，莫扎特会亲吻他的嘴唇，这便让这个举动显得更有意义一些了。  
莫扎特。  
衣袍曳地的声音又来了，萨列里情不自禁地支起了一点身体，在莫扎特伸出手来的时候把侧脸送入他的掌心。他眷恋这一点温度和温柔。莫扎特耐心地等着他索取足够挪开脸颊，才把手放到他脖颈的项圈上，微微使力掰开了它。  
压力消失的瞬间萨列里有些迷茫。他数不清过去了多少天，但得到这样的自由还是第一次。他疑惑地看向莫扎特，那人却已经转身走向了黑暗之中，甚至连烛火都没有拿。  
“我带你转转这里。”  
他这么说着，却没有要帮助他站起来，或者是拿掉他身上那些道具的意思。萨列里的犹豫只持续了一会，莫扎特即将消失的身影就让他惶恐不安起来：他从未有过挽留他消失的机会，而现在他决定这样做。被解放的祭品手脚并用地挪下台子试图站住，下一秒就因为体位的转换带动了身体里埋着的玉石而双腿一软跪在了地上。那些夹子和锁链折磨着他的每一处敏感，而因为重力垂下的乳房随着动作晃动的感受更是让他僵硬在了原地。  
萨列里突然对自己的身体感到全然陌生。他仿佛猛地从一个过于漫长的，美好的噩梦里醒来，而那些阴影还如同跗骨之蛆一样吸附在他的身上。过去的他从这具淫荡的躯壳里苏醒，哭泣挣扎着要向着门口逃跑，可下一秒莫扎特的声音却自暗中响起。  
“萨列里。”  
一个再简单不过的名字，被他念出来却好似魔咒一般。萨列里感觉到他对着自己伸出手——事实上他什么也看不到，但他就是知道。被他触碰的感觉瞬间从回忆中蒸腾，莫扎特的呼唤如同投入平静湖面的石子，对他的渴求瞬间淹没了萨列里。他试着站起来，发现自己实在无法聚集起足够的力气之后，索性选择伸出了双手：走不过去就爬，只要能靠近他身边，怎么样都是好的。  
地面应该是石砖铺造的，质地冰冷而坚硬，萨列里的膝盖和手肘很快就失去了知觉。与之相对的是那些情色地插在他身体里的，已经被体温捂暖的东西。因为翘起屁股的姿势，它们反而愈发向内滑去，移动的手肘和摇晃的乳房不停牵拽着夹在阴蒂上的银夹，痛楚激起下一个动作，又带来更多的痛楚。本已经习惯了这异样的身体被短短的路程重新唤醒，不用视力他也知道淫水顺着他的大腿向下，打湿了身后的路径。  
但是他终于摸到了莫扎特的袍角，这让他欣喜若狂，连那些作乱的道具都不在意了。祭司俯下身来摸了摸他的发顶，径自转过身去，萨列里便拽着他的袍角跟着向前。莫扎特用没什么波澜的声音介绍着，萨列里最开始模模糊糊地听，时间一长，也只剩下“好听”这一个念头了。  
等他回过神来，他们已经回到了那石台边上。神庙顶上沉重的琉璃窗不知道什么时候全部打开了，淡红色的月光照在石台边的一小块地面上。莫扎特抬头看着穹顶，从萨列里的角度看不清他的表情，只能瞥见他勾起的嘴角。这些窗户是怎么打开的？为什么月光是红色的？提出疑问的系统似乎被他遗忘在了角落里。  
然后莫扎特转过身来。月光将他的金发映得发红，萨列里透过那些散落的丝线与他对视，感受到有液体滴落在自己额头。那是金色的血液——独角兽的血液，从它的伤口涌出，沿着角滴落在萨列里的额头上。莫扎特低下头去吻他，那双没有血色的唇就染上一层金。  
萨列里听到环绕在神殿里的吼声，莫扎特忽地大笑了起来，解开自己的袍子，任由它滑落在地。那其下暴露而出的躯体让萨列里一时间忘记了呼吸：相比于刚被开发出情色感的少年，眼前的人已经无法用单纯的性别来形容。属于女性线条圆润的乳房垂在光滑的肌肤上，被漆黑的触腕缠绕着，纤细的分支像是树根一样从乳头没入。光洁凸起的小腹下是同样被触手入侵的，高高挺立的性器，被束缚在一起的囊袋下端则是完全被黑色的粗大腕茎所遮挡，看不清情况的花穴。那些拥有生命和意识的触手从后穴中涌出，束缚着他的脖颈，缠绕着这具来自地狱的维纳斯。  
那是孕育生命的征兆，被宽松的衣袍掩盖的是萨列里只稍微一想就浑身冰凉的侵犯。除了坐在原地发抖外，他甚至做不出任何动作，大脑传递的信号被过度恐惧的神经拦截，萨列里呆愣地看着这一切，看着莫扎特突然像是失去了支撑一样栽倒下去，张着双腿落在那个他无比熟悉的石台上。  
莫扎特还在笑——他笑的有些上气不接下气，又时不时地被情欲和疼痛打断，发出两声尖叫和呻吟来。那条堵塞着他阴道的触手在祭司完全躺平之后猛地拔了出来，仿佛只是在开一个陈年的红酒瓶子。抽出来的腕肢上布满凸起和细小的触须，抽离时甚至带出了穴道里的软肉，而被强行打开的下身一时无法合拢，只留下一个嫩红的孔洞和猛地喷洒出来的液体，看上去倒真像是清晨的玫瑰了。  
这是一次快速而无情的高潮，莫扎特瘫软的身子过电一样剧烈抽搐着，连笑声都因为失神而停止了。还没等被带出来的阴道缩回原处，比那触腕更可怖的东西立刻填补了那里的空处，萨列里能从那隆起的肚子和收缩的穴道口分辨出这是女人生育时的状况，然而从那双腿间出现的却不是婴儿的头颅，而更像是什么软体动物。漆黑的粗糙表皮上嵌着墨绿色的纹路，先探出来的反而是触腕，不同于被生下的孩子，这更像是寄生生物脱离母体——它太大了，男性的骨盆本就不适合生育，更遑论它是如此的急迫。很快萨列里就听到两声脆响：这应当是骨折的声音了，挤出更多的触腕毫不留情地撕裂了寄主的下身，那里流出的却不是红色的血液，而是金色的——如同那些滴落在萨列里脸上的一样。  
那怪物终于得到了舒坦，它从母体中挣脱出来，留下一片狼藉的下半身和满石台的鲜血。莫扎特已经不再动弹，那从他后穴中长出的怪物迅速干瘪死去，化作块状的灰烬散落。现在他看上去真的如同一尊苍白的浮雕了，那怪物吸吮着他的血，萨列里却猛地感受到压迫：它在看他，虽然萨列里无法分辨出它是否有眼睛。  
他终于意识到要逃离，跌跌撞撞地想要向神殿外面爬去，却被冰凉的触腕抓住了脚踝。那生物的速度绝非人类可以比拟，萨列里想要张嘴呼救，一根触腕猛地塞进了嘴里打断了他。那分支一路向下，萨列里恍惚间觉得它顶到了胃部，喉咙里怪异的感受逼得他不停呕吐，却只能挤压喉咙，连酸水都呕不出来。随即他感受到有什么液体落入了胃袋里，是和莫扎特之前拿来的碗中类似的东西。  
他立刻觉得自己从内部开始燃烧了起来，烧过之后留下的灰烬却空虚的要命。那只怪物不知何时完全缠绕在了他身上，还没干透的金色血液在红月下泛着光芒，触手缠绕上还没发育完全的乳房，堪称粗暴地揉捏着，逼得乳尖最柔嫩的肌肤外翻而出，随后细碎的触肢顺着乳腺扎了进去。疼，酸楚，还有说不清的快意，萨列里哭泣着摇头，却因为嘴里的触手说不出清晰的话来。他知道自己该拒绝，可身体内部被填满却让他无比畅快：想要，想要更多，想要被填满……  
触手缠绕上那些无机的道具，将它们一次性拔出来丢在一边。迷乱的祭品在地面上扭动着，献上自己的肉体，打开身下湿漉漉的穴迎接异族的奸淫。那粉色的性器也被触手探入牢牢裹住，而另一条分支则分开阴唇探入了花穴，抵上子宫口后停止了动作。这对于萨列里来说太少了，他的下身空虚地可怕，尖叫着索求侵入和占据，他扭着腰试图吞入更多，却在意识到那空心的触腕究竟是为了运送什么而存在时睁大了眼睛。  
那是一枚卵。只它的存在就如同人类婴儿蜷缩起来一般大小，而那怪物正试图把它挤入他的子宫。这是不可能的——萨列里的理智这么告诉他，可他却难以自控地更大地分开腿，配合着它的动作。下身被撑开的疼痛接近撕裂，萨列里觉得自己阴道里的每一个褶皱都被撑平再延展，他记不清自己高潮了多少次——在那卵终于安稳地落入他腹中的时候，他荒唐地觉得安心。  
怪物开始收拢自己的躯体，转而向后穴中收缩而去，祭品的肚腹因此看上去更加涨大了些，那条阻塞他食管的触腕也抽了出去，转而缠绕在萨列里细瘦的脖颈上，看上去如同一个项环。但萨列里知道还有什么没有结束，他挣扎着弯下腰去抱住自己的孩子，看着最后一条滞留在外的，带着可怖凸起和触须的腕节猛地顶入自己的阴道，将那枚卵封存在这具肉体中。被彻底填满的巨大快感和幸福感淹没了他，萨列里颤抖着最后一次高潮，陷入了永恒的梦中。

 

End.


End file.
